Something Of That Nature
by monsieuretmademoiselle
Summary: You walked home alone one night from work and get caught up in a scuffle. Someone comes to save you and you find yourself wanting to know him. 2P!Canada x Reader. Drabble. Rated for language and slight gore.


Another fic of mine. I'm still new to the x reader community, so give me time! I'll get it right, unless I already have. I sure hope so. Anyway, this is just a drabble. I wasn't ever meaning to go anywhere with this. Although, if feedback is good enough, I may continue. Who knows.

-Monsieur

Disclaimer: I do not own 2P!Canada or you. I only own the OC's and the plot.

* * *

**Something Of That Nature**

_I don't think he had intended to save me. _

It was dark when you closed up the shop and the bakery sign's light went out. You were afraid of being alone in the dark but the street lamps kept you company as I buttoned up your white coat, one that a good friend of yours bought you when he came back from Russia. It stretched down to your knees and faux fur was situated at the very bottom, around the hand cuffs and the hood. It was a gorgeous coat and you adored it. You pulled my (h/l) (h/c) hair out from inside your coat and stuffed your keys into your pocket.

You pulled out your phone and glanced at the time, _9:45_. It was getting late and a few snow flakes had begun to fall, signaling how close winter was. If you hurried, you could be home within just 15 minutes and wouldn't have to worry about the snow at this time of night.

But the only way you knew how to get home so quickly was to pass through between the buildings, and the only one that didn't hold a gate halfway through was extremely narrow with no light. But you were confident in your abilities to get through without a panic attack, as you have done this a few times in the past. With your hands in your coat pockets, you trudged forward, mouth tucked in the black and white plaid scarf that hung around your neck. You could only hear the sound of your shoes clicking along the sidewalk as you tried to hurry. The less time it took for you to get home the better. Being outside in this city at night always freaked you out. You never knew what could happen.

_I was only in the way of his prey, but I didn't mind. _

The street lamp closest to you flickered and you flinched as it brought you out of my thoughts suddenly. You swallowed thickly, staring at the ground. A bad feeling began to fill your gut but you didn't dare act on it. If what your subconscious was telling you was true, you didn't want to act suspicious in case you made it worse. It was best to ignore it, right?

The air around you thickened in a way that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. You could feel your stomach churn and you was so close to the alleyway and it scared you but it was the quickest way through. You felt dumb, this happened all the time in horror movies and in the news. All the time and you were being that stupid slut that walked right into the trap but either way...It was the same outcome... You might as well try to make a run for it when your in the alleyway, then you'd be closer to home.

Then you heard someone else's footsteps and you knew the feeling in your gut was true when you noticed they matched your pace. You couldn't look back no matter how much You wanted to. Everything in you was trying to turn your head but you refused to allow it. You didn't want whomever was behind you to know you had noticed them.

You could feel fear filling you up to the brim but you were good at hiding your emotions and therefore showed nothing. Your face remained uninterested as your neck warmed from the scarf, almost unbearably so. But you was too afraid to remove it, too afraid to move other than walk as how you have been.

The moon above was slowly being covered by clouds, removing the only light you had other than the street lamps and those would soon be gone once you made your right turn. A sudden gust of wind almost blew you backward but you continued forward. You gasped when you felt your scarf fly off and you spun around to see where it went. Your eyes widened.

Yes, there was a man and he had caught your scarf. His fingerless gloved hands brought it up to his nose as he took a whiff of it, his eyes never leaving yours as he continued forward, his pace quickened now that you had spotted him. A beanie kept his hair from your view but his dark brown eyes seemed to growl with contempt, undressing you and showed you what he planned to do once his hands were on you.

You turned and made a break for it and heard his thundering footsteps give chase. Your heart was beating with adrenaline when you knew he was so close behind. He was running faster than you were and it scared you. There was no where to go and he had you.

You saw your turn and skidded to the right, almost tripping and falling but grabbed a hold of the brick wall of the building and pushed off quickly, enough to gain some speed to run through the alleyway. You chanced a look behind and about screamed when you saw just how close he was, his hand stretched out towards you, fingertips barely brushing the fur of your hood. The breath was knocked out of you when I ran into something hard and warm, causing you to fall backwards into the arms of the man who was chasing you. You struggled and tried to scream but his hand covered your mouth.

"We've got a feisty one here, Lee," The man smirked as he pushed you against the brick wall, pressing his body sickeningly close to yours. Your stomach dropped as you felt one of his legs push yours apart and rest between. You saw Lee give a shark like grin and he stood beside his companion who was trapping you and in a last ditch effort, you bit onto the man's hand.

"Ah!" He cried out, removing his hand and moving back far enough for you to squeeze out of his grasp and try to run. But Lee grabbed a hold of your hood, pulling you back and causing you to choke on the coats collar as you fell back onto your butt. You heard Lee chuckle darkly as he gripped your hair and you shrieked when he lifted you up from it.

You struggled as best as You could, grabbing your head in an attempt to keep the pain from being so white hot as you were once more pressed against the wall of the building and felt something cool against your throat. You knew it was a knife once you felt it cut your skin as a warning. "You aren't going anywhere," Lee purred, lightly tracing his lips down the side of your throat that wasn't occupied by the knife. You lifted your head, your bottom lip wobbling as you looked around desperately. The other man had regained composure and you noticed his hand was bleeding and he clenched his fist.

"Yo, fuck man, I wanted this bitch. Remember the deal?" He growled, moving toward Lee who side stepped out of the way, bringing you with him. Lee's gray eyes glinting in the darkness as they darted to look at his companion.

"Fuck off. The bitch's mine," Lee snickered as he brought his attention back to you. The other man was about to protest but thought better of it, as he knew well enough that Lee was bigger than him and was the one with the weapon, no matter how small it may be.

"S-Stop..." You whimpered and flinched when the knife was pressed harder against your throat. Lee didn't reply, instead he bit into the spot between your shoulder and neck, causing you to gasp in pain. You could feel warm liquid run down your collar bone and knew he had pierced the skin. If only you had remembered to bring your pocket knife with you that day.

_He was far from an angel, in fact he was the devil himself. And yet, I was still eternally grateful and was ready to throw my soul down onto the market._

When you glanced over towards the other man who had begun to back up, you saw another person behind him. But you could only see the outline, as it was too dark to see any features but you did see a long stick being lifted into the air as the person snuck up behind the man. The stick was plunged downward and gave a sickening crack against the man's skull, which caused Lee to instantly let go of you. When he let go, you fell to the ground and stared in shock as Lee pulled his switch blade on the other attacker.

The person was silent as the stick was lifted up again and you got a good enough look to see that it was a hockey stick _covered in barbed wire._ What kind of weapon is that?! The person dodged out of the way of Lee and you saw the one holding the hockey stick was another man, you could only make out his shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail and his red jacket. Lee gave a shout as the hockey stick almost hit him on his forehead but he was lucky enough to bounce back out of the way at last minute. You held your breath as the tall man stepped silently towards Lee, not moving quickly or slowly, almost lazily, as if he were playing with your attacker.

"God damn it! Fuck off!" Lee shouted, dodging another swing of the hockey stick. Then you heard the man chuckle. It was deep, gravelly and sent shivers down your spine as he moved swiftly out of the way from Lee's strike of the knife. He used the hockey stick to trip Lee, the barbed wire getting caught on his pants but it didn't matter to the man as he still lifted the stick. Lee cried out in pain and you could see the glisten of blood from where the barbed wire has scratched him up. The pants ripped until the barbed wire finally let go and Lee pleaded with the man to let him go.

The man said nothing as he knelt down and gripped Lee's neck with his left hand and grabbed the knife Lee had been previously holding. Lee's eyes widened and he struggled, trying to force the man's hand off as the knife's tip was pressed against the side of Lee's neck.

"S-Stop! P-P-Ple..ase!" Lee gasped out, "I'll—" He didn't get to finish as the knife was plunged deep within the side of Lee's neck, causing him to gurgle out the rest of his sentence, mouth filling with blood. Without a care, the man pulled the knife out and stood up. He didn't even glance in your direction as he walked towards the unconscious man who had a gash on his head. He made quick work on slitting his throat and he sat there on his hunches for a few moments before he stood up slowly.

Your breath got caught in your throat when he turned to look at you and moved forward. You cowered, pressing further into the wall when he knelt down before you. He stared at you, his face emotionless. You finally looked up and noticed his deep purple eyes, aviators were propped up in his hair and you noticed he was wearing a...Mountie uniform? It hugged him in all the right places and you forced your eyes from his body and tried to avoid his gaze. The hand that held the knife lifted and his thumb wiped across your cheek, taking away the few sprinkles of blood that had hit you when he bashed the man's head in. He dropped the knife and helped you up.

_He didn't say a word. He helped me up, he helped me through the darkness and brought me to light. He was a complete stranger, someone others would be terrified of. But I couldn't be, when all I felt was safe in his presence. _

He walked you out of the alleyway and looked around quickly before he let go of your hand and lingered for a moment. "Thank you." You whispered and looked up, a ghost of a smile was on his lips before he nodded toward you and walked back into the darkness. You turned to watch him before you yelled, "Wait!" He stopped, looking at you, his brow shot up in curiosity. You froze in place under that hard stare. This...This was crazy. He was a complete stranger!

"What's your name?" You called and he was silent for a moment, seeming to debate whether to tell you or not. Finally he shrugged and shook his head before he answered.

"Matthew." Was all he said and he looked back at you, waiting for your response. His voice held a deep baritone, it was rough and shook you to the core and you felt a smile stretch your lips.

"I'm _." Without a word he turned back around and began to walk before you chewed on your bottom lip and called out again, "Wait!" He stopped but didn't look at you, waiting for you to continue. "Uh...W-Will I ever see you again?" You were nervous, you didn't know how he would reply and you hoped that he would say yes or no. You weren't sure what you really wanted, all you knew was that for some reason you wanted him as company still.

"We'll see." He replied and began walking again, his hand in the air waving and you watched him stop by the bodies and kick up his hockey stick, catching it with his right hand before he continued walking away.

His response was enough for you and it filled you with joy. The entire walk home left you feeling jittery and all you could think of, were his eyes and face and the way his voice sent chills down your spine and warmth within your stomach.

You hoped to see him again.

Who knew what else he could invoke in you and you were excited to find out.

_He was a demon. The most beautiful demon I had ever seen._


End file.
